


From me to you

by Paolomaldini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paolomaldini/pseuds/Paolomaldini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve writing letters and documenting how is he going to save Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From me to you

I am lost. 

I am not in control of myself. 

I remember some of the old me. 

I keep seeing you in my dreams, why? My heart tells me its wrong to fight you! But the only thing I know is to fight you, the only thing i know is to kill you. 

who are you? who the hell is Bucky? And why are you calling me that? 

* * *

 

 

Dear Bucky, 

This is my third letter that I wrote to you, there is no sending address because am sure you won’t get them and I also don't know where you are. I promise you that once I get you back I will give them to you. 

I missed you terribly. Today I saw your picture hanging on my wall remember the one were we took after you got back from the war? The one before I signed for all of this, the one before I lost you. Its our last picture together. 

fun fact about you Bucky you were always protecting me from this horrible world and now I have only myself to relay on I missed you by my side I am not going to Kill you nor will I fight you Bucky I will save you.

 

 

 

Dear Bucky, 

I wish you were here so we can laugh at your horrible new hair. Today we had one of our fights I guess we can’t handle not having one but you ran away after black widow threw me my shield and I called you Bucky. 

I think you remember some of your old self,I believe your soul is still there. I have faith in you Bucky. 

 

* * *

 

Stop calling me Bucky! 

STOP! STOP! I am NOT BUCKY! 

Why you keep calling me Bucky? 

It starts fire in me when I see your face and when you call me Bucky I wanna slit your throat and let your girlfriend watch you bleed to death. 

       - Bucky rests his head in the uncomfortable bed of his, in the sell they built for him and feels the rage at this world and the people who lives in it. 

“We need to put some tests on him” a male voice said 

“Why?” another male voice 

“He might remember who he is” 

 

Who am I? he thought. 

 

Bucky slept un peacefully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters if people actually liked it lol.


End file.
